Loud’s Day Out
by Batdude365
Summary: Lily mistakes an invention of Lisa’s for a rattle, and it ends up making Lincoln an infant.


[The episode starts off with a stressed out Lincoln coming home from school. He is carrying a large amount of homework in his backpack as he goes up the stairs to his room.]

Lincoln: [sets his backpack down; to the viewers] The past few days, school has particularly been stressful. So much work deadlines to meet. Keeping up with your social reputation. And barely any time to yourself afterwards. [sighs] I miss life when it was much more simple.

[Lily crawls into Lincoln's room. He smiles and picks her up.]

Lincoln: You have it easy right now, Lily, since you're just a baby. Later on, you're gonna have to face all types of challenges and obstacles to get by in life.

[Lincoln sets Lily back down. She then proceeds to crawl to her and Lisa's room, where she sees the latter at ther desk.]

Lisa: [working on something] Connect a few wires here... A few tweaks there... And finished! Soon, the world will no longer have to journey to bodies of water many miles away to gain youth. With... this! [reveals a device that resembles a rattle] The Youth-enizer! [wipes off the sweat from her forehead] Whoo... what a hard day's worth of activity. I'll just set this here... [places the Youth-enizer on her desk; notices Lily] And I'll show it off to the public on the news tomorrow.

Lily: Rat-tle. [points to the Youth-enizer on Lisa's desk]

Lisa: Negatory, infantile sister. That, on the desk, is not a plaything. I would really appreciate it if you don't make any sort of contact with it, aside from looking at it. [leaves the room to go downstairs]

[However, Lily climbs up the chair and grabs the Youth-enizer from the desk anyways, still thinking it's a rattle. She then crawls downstairs with it.]

[Cut to the other siblings in the living room.]

Luna: Alright, dudes, you know what night it is!

Leni: It's Friday night.

Luna: [facepalms] No... it's movie night.

Lynn: We have a choice between... [holds out three movies] Outside In, The Bright Knight's Comeback, and Ghoul Jumpers.

[The remaining siblings unanimously vote for Outside In.]

Luna: Outside In it is!

Leni: What's outside in?

Lynn: That's the title of the movie we're watching tonight.

Lisa: [comes down the stairs] Salutations, siblings. What event have I been absent for?

Luna: Oh! Forgot to count your vote for movie night. The rest voted for Outside In.

Lisa: I guess I'll watch that too...

[Lily comes down the stairs as well, with the Youth-enizer in her hand.]

Lori: [picks Lily up] Hi, Lily. You and Lisa made it just in time. [makes cute faces at her]

Lana: [notices the "rattle" Lily has] Hey, since when has Lily had that type of rattle?

Lisa: Please, elder sister. All rattles are made virtually the same. There is no differ- [notices that Lily has the Youth-enizer when Lori sets her back down] Lily!

[Lily starts shaking the "rattle".]

Lisa: I specifically told you not to touch that!

Luna: What's the matter, Lisa? It's just a rattle.

Lisa: It's actually my "Youth-enizer", elder brother! It's super sensitive and could go off any minute!

Lincoln: So... can we gather from that response that Lily's shaking a device that could turn anyone in this room younger?!

Lisa: Affirmative.

[The Youth-enizer starts glowing and shaking as Lily stops shaking it. It then shoots a beam upstairs, which is reflected off of the bathroom mirror, then the mirrors in Lori and Leni's room, and finally Lola's pageant trophies. The beam comes back downstairs and hits Lincoln. As a result, Lincoln is regressed to a baby. Fortunately, his clothes shrunk down to his size as well. Lincoln then babbles and blows a raspberry.]

Lisa: Oh no...

Other Sisters: Aww... [go over to Baby Lincoln and ogle him]

[Sam comes through the front door.]

Sam (OC) : Hey, guys! I came for movie night! [notices the sisters, sans Lisa and Lily, huddling over something] What are ya guys doin' over there?

[Leni and Luna step aside to reveal Baby Lincoln.]

Sam (OC): Are you gyus babysitting tonight? The baby looks a little like Lincoln.

Baby Lincoln then walks over to Sam (OC), who then picks him up.]

Sam (OC): [looks at Baby Lincoln more closely] This baby looks a lot like Lincoln. [Lisa whispers into his ear] This baby is Lincoln?!

Lisa: Precisely. Fortunately, the Youth-enizer has a reverse button. I'll just get it from Lily here... [goes over to Lily]

[Lisa looks over to see that Lily had given the Youth-enizer to Charles, who thinks it's a type of bone. Charles then starts chewing on it, thus breaking it. Charles takes the broken device outside and buries it in the front yard as everyone watches from the window. Also, it's been raining the last couple nights, and tonight's not that different.]

Lisa: So, as I was saying, I'll be working on an antidote momentarily. It will take about 3-5 days to complete. So, until then, you and the others just take care of him and he'll be fine.

Luna: Wait, isn't that when Mom and Dad are coming back from vacation?

[Everyone, sans Lincoln and Sam (OC), get wide-eyed.]

Lori: Oh my gosh! Mom and Dad will literally flip out when they see Lincoln like this!

Lisa: I'll get right on the antidote. [heads upstairs]

Leni: So... no movie night?

[Everyone, sans Lincoln and Lily, glares at her. Suddenly, they began to smell something and then they cover their nose when it smells bad.]

Luna: [plugs up her nose] Ugh! What's that smell?!

Lynn: It's probably just Lily.

Sam (OC): [grossed out] Actually, I'm pretty sure it's Lincoln.

Baby Lincoln: Poo-poo.

Luan: [touches her nose] I call dibs on not changing him.

[Everyone does the Sam (OC)e, but Sam (OC) is the last to react.]

Sam (OC): [realizing he's last] Aw. man! Can one of you hold him real quick? I gotta go get prepared. [gives Baby Lincoln to Leni, then rushes off]

Lynn: Pretty sure he bailed on us.

[Sam comes back, wearing a gas mask, gloves, and a hazmat suit for good measure.]

Sam (OC): [through gas mask] OK, I'm ready. Oh, and I'm gonna need your help, Luna.

[Sam takes Baby Lincoln and goes upstairs with Luna. Cut to Lisa and Lily's room.]

Sam (OC): [sets Lincoln down on the counter] Alright, we'll just take care of this... [takes off Baby Lincoln's diaper and dumps it in the trash] And now... For the operation.

[Cut to a POV shot of Baby Lincoln looking at Sam (OC) as he changes his diaper.]

Sam (OC): Baby wipes.

Luna: [hands Sam baby wipes] Baby wipes.

[Sam uses the wipes to get Baby Lincoln clean.]

Sam (OC): [sets the wipes to the side] Diaper.

Luna: [gives Sam a diaper] Diaper.

[Sam puts the clean diaper on Baby Lincoln.]

Sam (OC): Diaper pin.

Luna: [hands Sam a diaper pin] Diaper pin.

[Sam puts the pin through the diaper.]

Sam (OC): [takes off hazmat helmet and gas mask] OK, we're finished. Mission was a success. [slips Baby Lincoln's pants back up and puts his shoes back on, sets Lincoln on the floor] Go along, little guy. You're free to go now.

[Baby Lincoln walks off, cooing happily. Lily crawls into the room with a guilty expression and towards Lisa, who is mixing some chemicals for the antidote.]

Lily: Sowwy, Wisa.

Lisa: It's fine, Lily. There's nothing to be sorry about. The next time you see something on my desk, don't touch it.

Lily: OK. [crawls off]

[Cut to Sam and the others, sans Lisa, watching Outside In, until Baby Lincoln's stomach growls.]

Leni: Looks like somebody's hungry.

Sam (OC): I'm on it.

[Sam picks up Lincoln and sets him down in one of the seats at the kiddie table. He then rummages through the kitchen for some baby food for Baby Lincoln.]

Sam (OC): [finds a can of baby food and grabs a spoon] Alright, Linc. Here comes the plane.

[Sam mimics plane noises as he tries to feed Baby Lincoln, until..]

Lincoln: [smacks the spoon out of Sam (OC)'s hand] Gah!

Sam (OC): [picks the spoon back up and rinses it at the sink] Alright... Seems like you don't like planes. How about a choo-choo train?

[Sam mimics train noises as he tries again, but Lincoln smacks the spoon out of his hand again.]

Sam (OC): This food is good for you. And it tastes good too. Here, I'll show you. [eats a spoonful of the stuff] Mmm... tasty.

[After this, Baby Lincoln finally eats the baby food. Baby Lincoln gets up from his seat and goes back to the couch. When he is out of Sam (OC)'s sight, the latter's face turns green and barfs the baby food he ate in the trash can. Afterwards, he chugs down some mouthwash, gargles, and spits into the sink.]

Sam (OC): [to the viewers] That was a horrible mistake I won't be making again.

[The sisters, Baby Lincoln, and Sam (OC) continue to watch Outside In for the night. Cut to later, where Sam (OC) tucks Baby Lincoln in his bed, with several pillows surrounding him.] Sam (OC): Good night, Linc. I have a feeling we're all gonna get along just fine for the next few days. [Baby Lincoln yawns, and then falls asleep. Sam (OC) turns out the light and closes the door. Cut to a montage of the siblings, sans Lisa, spending time with Baby Lincoln over the course of the next few days. Cut to Wednesday, when Baby Lincoln, Sam (OC), Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lily are in the front yard.]

Luan: [looks at both babies and holds her hands to cover her eyes to play with them] Where's Luan?

[Both Baby Lincoln and Lily looked at her curiously as she covered her eyes. Then she uncovered her eyes.]

Luan: Peek-a-boo!

[Baby Lincoln and Lily giggled at her when she plays with them. Luan covers her eyes again.]

Luan: Where's your sister?

[They stopped giggling and looked curiously until Luan uncovered her eyes again.]

Luan: Peek-a-boo!

[The babies laughed again and they loved it. Luna and Leni couldn't help but smile at them, since it brought back memories from when Luan used to play with Lincoln.]

Lisa: [from her window] Hey, fellows! Up here! [The four looked up at her] I'm finished with the antidote!

Sam (OC): Alright, Leni, you watch Lily and Linc while we're gone. OK?

Leni: Like, OK.

[Luna, Luan, and Sam (OC) go up to Lisa and Lily's room to get the antidote. Meanwhile, Lily almost wanders off into the neighborhood, but Leni grabs her before she could.]

Leni: Lily, you can't just run off like that. You could get in serious danger.

[While Leni's talking to Lily, Baby Lincoln walks off on the sidewalk.]

Leni: [waves goodbye] Bye, Lincy! Have a nice walk!

[Cut to Sam (OC), Luna, and Luan in Lisa and Lily's room while Lisa pours the antidote into a baby bottle.]

Lisa: Just have Lincoln drink this and he'll be back to normal. [hands the bottle to Sam (OC)]

[Cut back to Leni playing with Lily in the front yard.]

Leni: [closes her eyes, then uncovers them] Peek-a-boo!

[Lily laughs for the third time from peek-a-boo. Just then, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Sam (OC) come to the front yard.]

Sam (OC): Alright, Leni, get Lincoln so he can take the antidote.

Leni: Actually, Lincoln went out for a walk while you guys were gone.

Lori: Wait, WHAT?! And you didn't do anything to stop him?!

Leni: Of course I did. I waved goodbye.

Lori: [calmly] Leni... Have you forgotten that Lincoln is a baby now?

Leni: [realizes her mistake] Oops. My bad.

[Lori's phone rings.]

Lori: [answers her phone] Yello?

[Indistinct chatter is heard on the phone.]

Lori: Hi, Mom. Dad. How was your vacation?

[Indistinct chatter is heard again.]

Lori: [worried] Wait, you're coming home today? As in, this day?

[Indistinct chatter is heard once again.]

Lori: [nervous] Noo... There's nothing wrong here.

[Indistinct chatter is heard one last time.]

Lori: [nervous] Alright, see you later. Bye. [hangs up; inhales] Mom and Dad are coming back home in a few hours! We need to get Lincoln back before he gets in any danger! [to Leni] Can you handle being in charge while the rest of us go get Lincoln?

[Leni nods.]

Lori: Great! Come on, guys! [grabs Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Sam (OC); runs off]

Lisa: Seeing how we have some time to kill while our elder siblings are gone, I might as well fix my Youth-enizer.

Lana: On it! [digs up where Charles buried the Youth-enizer; grabs it from the hole] Here you go.

Lisa: I appreciate your assistance, elder sister. [grabs the broken device and goes up to her and Lily's room]

[Cut to the five teens running through Royal Woods.]

Luna: Where could the little guy be?

Lori: He could be literally anywhere in town, probably even in another state.

Sam (OC): [spots Baby Lincoln walking into the town carnival] There he is! He's going into the carnival!

[The five run into the carnival to get Baby Lincoln.]

Sam (OC): [goes up to a carnival employee] 'Scuse me here, but have you seen a white-haired baby anywhere here?

Carnival Employee: Pretty sure I saw one over there by the zebra with the rainbow afro. [points behind the five]

[Cut to talking zebra dancing in a rainbow afro surrounded by a huge crowd, including Baby Lincoln while "I Like To Move It" plays.]

Zebra: Da-da da-da-da-da-da-da, circus! Da-da da-da-da-da-da-da, Afro! Circus! Afro! Circus! Afro! Polka dot, polka dot, polka dot, afro! [The five friends barge into the large crowd to find Baby Lincoln until they see that he left from the crowd. They then run off after him, except for Luan, who is enthralled with the zebra.]

Lori: Come on, Luan! There's no time for that! [grabs Luan's arm and rushes off with the other three]

[Cut to Baby Lincoln unknowingly in a bullpen.]

Lynn: I'll go get him. [about to jump into the bullpen until Sam (OC) grabs her by the back of her shirt] What?

Sam (OC): You do know bulls attack anything that has red on it?

Lynn: Doesn't matter. One bull isn't going to stop Lynn-sanity. [hops into the bullpen and grabs Baby Lincoln] I got the baby!

[However, upon yelling that, she wakes up several angry bulls, who surround her.]

Lynn: Oh, no... [runs out of the bullpen]

[Lynn screams at the top of her lungs as she is chased throughout the carnival by the angry bulls, who end up destroying some of the attractions during their pursuit of Lynn. Lori, Luna, Luan, and Sam (OC) follow suit after her and the bulls. They all finally leave the park and close the gates, making the bulls crash into it and become unconscious.]

Lynn: Alright, I got Linc- [realizes she's holding a wad of air] Wha?! Where'd he go now?! [spots him going into a construction site] Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!

Sam (OC): They should really have better security for construction sites nowadays. You know, so stuff like that doesn't happen.

[The five rush into the construction site.]

Sam (OC): [looks around the site] Now, where could he be? [spots Baby Lincoln on a rising girder] There he is!

[The five put on hardhats and use the lift. As they go up, Lincoln alternates between rising girders and ends on the top floor.]

Lori: [heads towards Baby Lincoln] Come on, Lincoln. Come to your big sister...

[Unfortunately, one of the wrecking balls ends up hitting the end of the girder, sending everyone flying up towards the top. Baby Lincoln is launched higher while the others have roughly landed lower on the structure. Baby Lincoln lands on a barrel dispenser, which sends said barrels rolling down the other girders.]

Sam (OC): Barrels? What kind of building would have barrels?

[The five make their way up to Baby Lincoln, avoiding the oil barrels a-la "Donkey Kong". Sam (OC) even grabs a sledgehammer floating in midair and smashes some of the barrels with it.]

Luan: [grabs Baby Lincoln] Finally got you, you cheeky little rascal, you.

[Baby Lincoln coos happily.]

Sam (OC): And now, to turn you back to normal.

[Sam hands the bottle to Baby Lincoln, who drinks it all up and burps. Then, Baby Lincoln starts glowing and then turns into a puff of smoke, which briefly resides to reveal a normal Lincoln.]

Everyone: Lincoln! [hugs him]

Lincoln: Uh, why are we in a construction site?

Sam (OC): Super long story. Now, let's just go back-

[Suddenly, another wrecking ball comes towards the six's direction. They are then launched away from the construction site by the wrecking ball and into a factory. Cut to the six in a dark space.]

Luna: I think we're safe now, dudes.

Lincoln: Yeah... But how do we get back home?

[Some mechanical whirring is heard.]

Lori: What was that?

[The six fall downwards at an angle.]

Lynn: Are we in what I think we're in?

Sam (OC): Yep. We're in a cannon.

[Cut to the six inside a large cannon inside the Giant Cannon Slingshot Factory.]

Luan: Well, at least none of this is cannon. [laughs]

Sam (OC): Wow. That was all kinds of bad right there.

[The giant cannon aims towards the Loud House, then fires off the six into the sky. They all then crash through the roof and the hallway and land on the living room couch, covered in soot.]

Lana: [from the hole] Geez, what happened to all of you?

Sam (OC): Let's see here, Lynn got chased by several angry bulls at the carnival, we had to climb up a structure in a construction site. And lastly, we got fired out of a cannon and ended up back here.

Lynn: At least Lincoln's not a baby anymore.

Lincoln: Wait, what?

[The Loud parents are approaching the door with suitcases in hand.]

Lori: Oh, yeah. [dusts off the soot off of everyone]

[The Loud parents open the door and enter the house.]

Lynn Sr.: Hey, kids, we're home!

Sam (OC): Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Loud. How was your trip?

Rita: It was the first vacation we've had in a while.

Sam (OC): I wonder if there's anything good on TV. [turns the TV on]

[The TV is on the news channel, where a newscast crew are in front of the carnival Sam (OC) and co. were at earlier.]

News Reporter: We have just gotten word of collateral damage done to Royal Woods' local carnival. It is believed that six kids aggravated the local bulls, thus making them go on a rampage, destroying some of the carnival's most cherised attractions.

[Cut to several images of carnival attractions that are now ruined.]

News Reporter: And here's a clip of how it all started.

[Cut to video footage of Lynn, whilst holding Baby Lincoln, getting chased by the bulls in the carnival, with Lori, Luna, Luan, and Sam (OC) following them. Cut back to the living room, where Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Sam (OC) are sweating up a storm.]

Lynn Sr.: [suspicious] Six kids at the carnival?

[Cut back to the news channel, where the reporter is now in front of the construction site from earlier.]

News Reporter: And in other news, those Sam (OC)e six kids were believed to have been seen on the construction site for The Barrel Foundry.

[Cut to video footage of Sam (OC) and co. traversing up the structure in order to get up to Baby Lincoln. Cut back to the living room, where the five's eyes are now as big as dinner plates ]

Rita: [suspicious] So... can any of you tell us why you were at the carnival and a construction site, going after a baby?

Lynn Sr.: [squints at the TV screen] Now that I think about it, that baby looks a lot like Lincoln.

Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn: [stammering] Uh... Uh...

Rita: [looks up towards the hole] AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CEILING?!

Sam (OC): [to Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn] Yeah... This is you guys' problem! I'm outta here! [dashes out the Loud House]

THE END


End file.
